fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Toby Nightwalker
Appearance Personality History For most of Toby's life, Toby had no idea he had no idea he was a genetically created Dhampir that has is vampiric genes suppressed. He just assumed both of his parents were humans because that's what most of the beings around him were. This was the result of four important actions his parents took. The first action was moving to a very small village after Toby was created. The second action was that his vampire mother drank blood in secret. The third was his human father raised him as any other human parent would and finally the fourth action was that his father suppressed his vampiric side. However, Toby's innocent life wouldn't last forever, it would change when he was 15 and a family of vampire hunters moved in. Soon after they moved in Toby easily befriended the youngest child in the family even though his mother tried to prevent it. As days turned into months the family of vampires became more and more suspicious of the Nightwalker family and within only a month the tension was so thick it felt to Toby as if he could cut it with a knife. Finally, three months before Toby's seventeenth birthday the two families clashed. Little did Toby know that this would mark the end of his days as a human. During the beginning of the battle Toby was stabbed through the heart and as his body fell limp and his vision grew dark his head an eerie voice in his head. The voice said, "Do you really want to die like this or do you want to stand up and learn the true meaning of power?". Part of Toby said that he might regret it, but his human nature of wanting to live didn't care what the cost was as long as he was able to live. So he decided, to fully release his dormant power, causing him to become a vampire-human hybrid for the first time since he was created. As soon as he felt himself agree, he felt a surge of power course through his body and with it he felt the process of dying stop. When he opened his eyes he found that both of his parents looked like they were on death's door and upon witnessing that sight he became furious. With the combination of his newfound power and anger he was able to tip the scales and help his family kill the entire family except one person: the youngest child of the vampire hunter family who he had befriended. Synopsis Equipment *'Kasanegiri:' Kasanegiri (重切, Gravity Cutter) is a magical sword wielded by Toby. Magic and Abilities Light Magic Light Magic is a type of magic that transforms Toby's positive emotions into photons. Toby can merge the photons with their magic power or the Ethernano around them to form a type of energy known as light energy. Toby can also combine the photons to produce natural light which he can use for various purposes such as blinding an enemy. Once the light or light energy has been produced Toby can manipulate, shape, or construct it with his mind. The only thing that limits what Toby can do with light and light energy is his imagination and how much magic power he has. This means Toby is even able to produce light energy as well as natural light from his body as well as from a distance. Toby can use his positive emotions to for a lot more than producing light energy and light, such as turning it into heat as a means of attack or just increasing the heat of the elements produced by Darkness, Twilight, and Blood Magic. Darkness Magic Twilight Magic Blood Magic Blood Magic is a type of magic that allows Toby to use his own blood or transform his magic power into blood for offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. Dhampir Physiology Once Toby accepted his vampire bloodline he turned into a Dhampir. In someways Toby's body is superior to a normal vampires because unlike a vampire, he is still living. What keeps him from being an undead like a vampire is his human half and since he is not undead neither sunlight nor silver will hurt him. His status as a living being means he is still breathing and has a beating pulse. However, his heart isn't as strong as a normal humans so a tiny part of his magic power helps increase the hearts performance to normal levels the same way a vampire's magic power helps travel nutrients to the body. His status as a living being also allows him to eat and drink human food as well as blood, but if he doesn't drink three pints of blood every two days he will begin to grow weaker and weaker and he will experience and almost uncontrollable thirst for blood. If by some miracle he is able to suppress the urge and continues to not drink fresh blood for ten days he will die. Another key difference between his body and the body of a vampire and a human is that as well has having magic power stored in his two containers, magic power is also infused into his other body parts and organs. This magic power is special, which is shown by how it can't be absorbed or nullified, due how tightly the magic power is infused with the body parts and organs. According to Toby this magic power is the source of his incredible physical prowess and regenerating abilities. The last difference involves the body as a whole. There is more than one reason why Toby is known as "Purgatory". He refers to this difference as his punishment for accepting this power. Similarly to the souls who reside in Purgatory, Toby's body is constantly experiencing the illusion of intense pain. According to Toby this pain makes him feel like he is burning from the inside out. What makes it worse is each time he drinks blood the pain increases and the only way to stop the pain is for him to die. If that isn't enough his incredible regeneration guarantees he won't die any time soon. While one may think all Toby has to do is commit suicide to end the pain it isn't that simple, it seems whatever is causing the pain is also suppressing the thought of suicide. With this information Toby's mother has come to the conclusion that it will probably be 300 years later until Toby is finally relieved of the pain. However, due to Toby's incredible ability to adapt unusually quickly, Toby is able to fight with all his strength as well as live normally. *'Enhanced Physical Prowess:' As a Dhampir Toby possesses incredible physical prowess, which is shown when he was able to break out of a Body Restriction Magic spell with his physical strength alone without the help of Abyss Core. **'Superior Adaptation:' *'High Speed Regeneration:' Toby's regenerative powers far exceeds a vampires. Toby is able to rapidly regenerate from most wounds, he can even regenerate a lost limb or he can recover from a wound that would prove fatal to a normal human. His regenerative abilities effects not only his wounds, but his: age, causing him to never age. It also effects his immune system which causes him to quickly recover from almost any disease. As such, people assume Toby is completely immortality, but that is not the case. In fact, Toby has more weaknesses than a vampire, albeit some of the weaknesses are not easy to find. The first weakness is that he can't regenerate his head. If he can't place his head back on his body so it can become on with the body with 20 seconds he will die. *'Enhanced Senses:' **'Heightened Intuition:' Toby possess the rare trait of having heightened intuition. Intuition is often called the 6th sense, for most beings this supposed "sense" does barely anything. However, Toby's intuition is vastly superior to any normal beings. Due to the skills this ability grants Toby, people often mistake it for the trait of being a very quick learner. However, this ability allows Toby to do so much more. Remarkable Battle Instincts Magic Power *'Abyss Core:' Abyss Core is a unique type of spell that greatly augment his abilities and give him new abilities. Quotes Trivia *Permission was granted by Aha. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Dhampir Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Light Magic User Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Artificial Being Category:Characters with an Alias